herofandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Morgan
|origin = Red Dead Redemption II |occupation = *Lead Enforcer and Member for the Van der Linde gang *Bounty Hunter *Wapiti Indians Ally |skills = *Intellect *Illumination *Eagle Eye *Dead Eye Targeting *Skilled Combatant *Physical Strength *Incredible Marksmanship *Intimidation *Hunting Skills *Survival Skills *Expert Horse Rider *Weapons Expertise *Skilled with a Lasso |hobby = Hunting. Exploring. Capturing or killing Bounties. Gambling with his fellow gang members. Talking to or Antagonizing the Gang (determinate). |goals = Help Dutch van der Linde in his Goals (formerly). Help John Marston reunite with his Family (succeeded). Kill Micah Bell (failed). Run away with Mary Linton (failed and formerly). |family = Lyle Morgan (father, deceased) Beatrice Morgan (mother, deceased) Isaac (son, deceased) Copper (dog, deceased) |friends = |enemies = Micah Bell Andrew Milton Colm O'Driscoll Leviticus Cornwall Edgar Ross Angelo Bronte Leigh Gray Catherine Braithwaite Mr. Gillis Edmund Lowry Jr. Leopold Strauss John Marston (formerly) |type of anti-hero = Redeemed Criminal}} Arthur Morgan is the main protagonist of the 2018 video game, Red Dead Redemption II. He was lead enforcer of the Van der Linde gang who begins to have doubts about his loyalty to the gang's leader, Dutch van der Linde. Over the course of the game, Arthur tries to become a better man (if player took the high honor path) and seeks to save as many people as he can from the gang's downfall. In the end of Chapter 5, Arthur Morgan is diagnosed with Tuberculosis and eventually succumbs to it later on, or gets killed by Micah Bell (determinant on the player's honor). He is voiced by Roger Clark. Biography Childhood Arthur Morgan was born in 1863 to Lyle and Beatrice Morgan, the former being a petty criminal, and the latter dying when he was young. Arthur described his father as being a "no good bastard", and witnessed his death. Despite not liking his father, or knowing his mother, he keeps their photos, sensing some fondness. Becoming a Criminal At a young age, he was picked up and adopted by Dutch van der Linde and Hosea Matthews, and become one of the first members of the Van der Linde Gang. At some point in his youth, Arthur met and fell in love with Mary Gills, but their relationship ended due Arthur's criminal life, and her family's disapproval. Later on, he met and slept with a young waitress named Eliza, who would father his son, Isaac. Arthur would give them support, and sometimes visit monthly and stay for a few days before returning to the gang. One day, Arthur went to their home and saw two graves and crosses outside, and knew they were dead. He later learned that that the two were killed by robbers, who broke into their home, and killed them for ten dollars. The incident hardened Arthur, and he never knew how to deal with the pain for years. Events of Red Dead Redemption II Chapter 1 Arthur and the Van Der Linde gang flee into the snowy mountains of Ambarino to escape the law after a heist-turned-massacre. One member, Davey Callander, dies before they can reach the abandoned settlement of Colter. They encounter a widow named Sadie Adler, whose husband Jake was murdered by the O'Driscolls, a gang who serve as the Van Der Linde gang's rivals. They take her in and shelter her, before robbing a train owned by Leviticus Cornwall, a railroad magnate. They leave and head to the site of Horseshoe Overlook in Valentine, beginning Chapter 2. Chapter 2 TBA Personality Arthur is a cold, brooding outlaw who often resorts to violence and has very few moral qualms about killing. At his worst, Arthur could be completely emotionless and unempathic to the people he hurts. Despite being capable of commiting such violence, Arthur does have a playful side to his personality that comes out around those he is friendly with. He isn't above joking or employing sarcasm amongt his friends. Notably, Arthur was kind and polite to John Marston's son, Jack. Having a gentle demeanor around the young boy in contrast to his threatening persona. Despite his ability to commit great acts of violence, Arthur has his own moral code and doesn't believe in what he deems as unnecessary killing. Especially if it endangers himself or those he cares about. He was also raised by Dutch to believe that revenge is a fruitless endeavor. It seems Arthur strictly believes that violence should be cold, necessary and without feeling, never out of personal enjoyment or without reason. In his own terms, Arthur is aware that he is a "bad man" and clearly understands that his bad behavior is morally wrong. However he justifies his own actions as being different from most criminals. As the Van der Linde gang carries a philosophy that Arthur genuinely believed could help people. But he soon realized that this philosophy to be a ruse or an "excuse" as John Marston would later put it. Quotes Gallery Arthur Morgan.jpeg RD2-Morgan.png Where's-Our-Money.jpg|Arthur confronting Thomas Downes. Arthur-and-Mary.jpg|Arthur with Mary Linton. Morgan-I'm-Afraid.jpg|A sickly Arthur admits he's afraid. Arthur-Peaceful-Death.jpg|Arthur's peaceful death at high honor. Arthur-Morgan-Grave.jpg|Arthur's grave at high honor. Trivia *He apparently is of Welsh descent. *Arthur is the first protagonist in a Rockstar Games title to potentially die from an illness. *Arthur's surname is possibly a reference to the horse breed of the same name, which, sure enough, appears in the game among a vast majority of horse breeds. *If Arthur's honor is high, he is represented by a deer. *Rather or not Arthur truly is a hero can depend on the player's honor system, and how they choose to play him. With low honor, Arthur is more a villain protagonist who at least has standards and cares for the gang. High Honor Arthur can go out of his way to help strangers despite his sarcasm about doing so. Making him a Knight in Sour Armor. See also *Arthur Morgan on the Red Dead Wiki *Arthur Morgan on the Villains Wiki pl:Arthur Morgan Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Western Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Wise Category:Vigilante Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Betrayed Category:Rivals Category:Servant of a Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:On & Off Category:Right-Hand Category:Protectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Strategists Category:Wrathful Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Good Category:Provoker Category:Brutes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Determinators Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Grey Zone Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Insecure Category:Misguided